Staying Together
by Fremione-Seekers
Summary: They came out of nowhere, took muggles, killed magic folk, destroyed everything. Hermione and Fred fight to stay together in a world faced with extinction of all living kind. When the apocalypse knocks, you're either prepared or you die. With the whole world against them, what chance do they have to be together? Major Fremione! Smut, Fluff, Drama! F/H AU!


A.N: OK GUYS LISTEN UP! I wrote this fic like two years ago! I only have about two chapters written up but for some reason I had this idiotic idea to post the first chapter! I believe I'm posting it but whatever! Hopefully this fic will draw more support to the Fremione fandom or at least make someone's day a bit brighter! I'm going to post a few fics that I've been working on just to show that I really do write ALOT of things Fremione. I'll try and post frequently but as we all know LIFE has a way of messing with us. So I hope you enjoy this fic!

ALSO authors note: I don't HATE Ron or Harry! Let me just start by saying I love Harry and I like Ron, but I needed a bit of OOC in them to get the fic rolling. Their not evil, they're just young and dumb sometimes.

Please review and let me know what you think! Also check out my tumblr at Fremione-Seekers to get some fremione feels in for the day!

REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! Without further delay... Welcome to 'Staying Together'

/~~~~~~Chapter One~~~~~~~~\\\

Keep moving. Keep one foot in front of the other. Don't stop. Don't look back. Don't let them see you. Or you die.

Fred had blood and sweat mixed together in his eyes as he forced them open and he pumped his legs faster and faster. Fire licking his heels from the last explosion while the ringing in his ears created a fear from the loss of a sense. In one hand he clutched his wand till his knuckles were white, and in the other he had two duffle bags slung over his shoulder, pounding on his back from being jostled around. He knew he shouldn't turn around, since that could be the death of him. So instead he raised his wand and sounded out the magical words that caused a blinding light to erupt into the air and he dove into a ditch and covered his head. An explosion filled the air and he looked up to see a ship in the sky fly away quickly since it knew danger was there. It would be back… it would be back with friends…

A few minutes later Fred carefully crouched up and surveyed the area with bloodshot eyes and a grimace. The once green majestic field was now on fire with forest animals scurrying across the land to escape. Fred stood and kept his wand at the ready as he walked around to make sure he was alone. After he was sure he looked to the fire and pointed his wand to it and water shot out and the flames died down. Adjusting the bags on his shoulder he looked to the sky with an angry glare. He needed to get moving before they came back with other's. He turned in the direction of a forest and began his long walk to get as far from there as possible to get home. As he began his walk his mind wandered to the first time this all began and… they… came from the skies.

*****3 Years Ago********

Fred had just entered his sixth year at Hogwarts with his twin brother George. They were the mischief makers that put even Peeves to shame. Fred had everything going for him, great friends, great family, ok grades, and even a crush on Katie Bell. He was walking down the corridor to ask her to the dance that the school was throwing at the end of the year. He held a white lily in his hand to give to her in attempts to charm her, since his brother Charlie says ladies love to be given flowers. As he was walking he heard crying down the suit of armor hallway.

Turning down he wondered who could be making such whimpering sounds when he found a small Hermione Granger balled up behind a large Suit of armor. Her wild poofy hair was more disheveled and her small shoulders were shaking with each quiet sob.

"Hermione?" Fred whispered and the small girl jumped in surprise and quickly wiped at her eyes in attempts to hide her tears.

"Fred? What are you doing out this late?" She picked her chin up to try and give him that serious gaze to show how mature she was but Fred knew something was wrong.

"I could be asking you the same thing… What's wrong? Why were you crying?" Fred asked and her cheeks turned red and she shook her head.

"I was not crying!" She poked him in the chest and Fred took a step back but a smile graced his face at the challenge of this small being.

"Oh then I guess there was just something in your eye then? Come off it Mione! You were crying! No trying to pull the wool over Fred's eyes" He chuckled, nudgingher and she looked down chewing her lip.

"Come on Mione… you can talk to me" Fred motioned her to sit back down which she did while he sat next to her. She smoothed out her school skirt and brushed imaginary dust off of it as she cleared her throat while Fred waited patiently.

"Well… if you must know… what has me is such distress… I.. I don't have any friends" Hermione blurted out as her face turned red again and she waited for him to laugh but he only cocked his head and watched her with a confused face.

"No friends? What about Harry and Ron? Your room mates and teachers? They all love you" Fred recalled her winning their house 50 points today and everyone congratulating her.

"No… Harry and Ron… they use me… I've been doing assignments for them since last year.. They ask me for help in homework and end up ditching me in the library with their papers… I tried not doing it and letting them get marked down… they ended up not talking to me for a whole week." She let a tear fall and Fred listened intently, not cracking a single joke or smile, which was rare for him.

"I work my butt off studying and earning house points only for them to screw it up and take them away! When I loose the house points it's like I have the plague but when I get them everyone likes me! Ron and Harry loose points and everyone pats their back and tells them 'it's fine Hermy will get more' and the whole teachers likening me is like saying your parents think you're the best kid ever! Their opinion doesn't matter! Oh and my room mates are complete and total idiots! If it doesn't involve fashion or boys they tune me out and pick at my hair and clothes knowing very well I can hear them!" Her voice cracked and she hunched forward pulling her knees to her chest.

"And the worst part? The very worst part? Is I am going to be like this forever! Letting people walk all over me. Taking my work, pushing me around, talking down to me! I am going to be this way… forever" Hermione sobbed into her knees and waited to hear Fred agree with her and walk away but she just felt a hand rub her back and someone sooth her sobs with quiet murmurs of 'it's ok' and 'let it out'.

After a good ten minutes of sobbing she calmed down enough to lift her head and look up to Fred with big chocolate brown eyes. Fred smiled and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of his robes.

"You will not be like this forever… not if you change it. You know me and George use to get picked on in our first year here" Fred said softly and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"You? Picked on? Who would be so crazy?" Hermione asked in awe and Fred chuckled.

"Jake Dasher. Slytherin and the vain of my existence for six months. He told everyone that George and I were in love since we shared a bed the first week at the school." Fred blushed slightly and Hermione nodded.

"It's only natural, you two were in a new place from home, and only had each other" Hermione said and a smile crossed Fred's face that made her blush.

"Thank you! That's what we said, but people taunted us, pointed, whispered… Jake even put a garden snake in Georges pants and I had to help him get it out and Jake taunted us more." Fred growled at the memory since to this day, George has had a fear of snakes.

"What did you do?" Hermione whispered and Fred smiled to her, forgetting his anger.

"We manned up. Had a good mope but one day we went right up to Jake and dumped a whole bowl of chocolate pudding onto his head and charmed his shoes to the floor. He was laughed at all threw dinner while the professors tried to find a spell to unstuck him. Jake sat for two hours in a room of laughing students and he knew that if he ever messed with us again, it would happen again. So no one ever messed with us again." Fred ended like it was a happy ending and Hermione looked down to her shoes.

"So you're saying I need to stand up for myself and everything will work out? But you had George… I have no one." She sighed and tried to hold back a new wave of tears when she suddenly felt something soft and velvet touch her wet cheek. Looking next to her she came face to face with a white lily and her eyes grew wide.

Fred was holding out the flower to her with a soft smile and her heart began to speed up quickly.

"No Mione… You have me.. And George. He thinks you're funny, in a smart kind of way" He said and she gently took the flower from him, and their fingers brushed. When Fred let go she pulled the flower to her nose and sniffed it and smiled softly.

"Listen Mione… You're a great witch… anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend, which is why I consider myself a lucky man. Either a person likes you for who you are or they don't. There are other people outside of these walls, and when you graduate, these people wont matter a bit." Fred motioned with his hands to the walls and the world outside of them and her eyes went wide with acknowledgement.

"Thank you Fred… This talk really… cheered me up… After today I'm going to change… They can either accept or don't! You are right!" She smiled brightly and Fred felt his stomach churn at the feelings she gave him.

"Don't change to much… I still like this Hermione" He pointed to her shoulder and she swatted him playfully.

Both of them stood up and began to walk down the corridor with her still clutching the flower. Just as Fred was about to ask her if she would like to eat breakfast with him and his brother tomorrow an explosion was heard outside the school that shook the ground. Fred grabbed Hermione and steadied them from falling over.

"What was that?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her wand and Fred did the same as he released her.

Another explosion came and this time it was followed by many student's running from their dorms to find the cause of the ruckus. Dumbledore and the other professors called all students to the great hall while the professors left outside. Hermione found herself huddled between Fred and George at the Gryffindor table and she felt her cheeks go warm. She could feel the eyes of Harry and Ron on her and she tried to show she wouldn't be bullied into sitting by them just so they could ignore her and put her down. Soon the professors came back in, some missing and McGonagall looking as pail as a ghost.

"Students! We must evacuate the school premises. You will all go to the floo network in my office and group by group will be taken home. If not home you will be taken to a safe location with an adult if you are not of age. Please my children! Time is of the essence" Dumbledore rushed everyone out the door to line up to the office.

"What do you think's going on?" George asked Hermione and Fred.

"Probably another attack from the death eaters. They have always been sore since you-know-who died two years ago from the battle with Dumbledore." Fred answered and the two nodded.

As the line picked up another explosion was heard and Professor Snape came next to them and looked to the shaking ceiling.

"The barrier won't hold them off much longer… we won't get them all threw" He said.

"Oh quiet Snape" Madam Pomfrey shushes him and Hermione came up next.

"Ms. Granger you're home has been labled unsafe to go to, you will be taken to Durmstran to be held until-" McGonagall started as she ushered a small girl threw the flamed but Hermione interrupted.

"Wait why can't I go home? No I want to see my mum and dad! I refuse to" Hermione tried to push but Filch came up and took her wrist and began to pull. More students were being rushed through and she refused to go.

"Go now you bloody-" He started but Fred stepped in and pushed the old man away.

"Let her go you old fool! She can come to the burrow with us can't she? Until her parents are contacted" Fred offered and Minerva just shook her head and pushed the three to the fireplace.

"Fine fine just!- Ah" The next explosion took part of the roof off as a loud roar was heard and all the left over students closed their ears.

"What was that?" A girl screamed.

"Go!" Minerva pushed as many people as she could to the fireplace. A group flooed out of there as Fred, George and Hermione looked up to the night sky to see it covered with giant glowing ships that were in the shapes of jagged metal monsters.

"What in the name of Merlin are those!" George called out as Filch pushed by him and flooed with another group.

"Go! Get out of here!" Minerva screamed and pushed more.

Just as Minerva tackled the group into the floo network, one of the ships shot a large red cannon to the school and they heard the screams of children as the school exploded and they all dropped down onto the burrow's field. Getting up Minerva let out a scream of anguish.

"No! No My children!" She cried and tears came to her eyes.

"What just happened?" Ron asked from afar, running over with Harry since they came earlier. The whole Weasley clan was behind them.

Molly wrapped Minerva in a hug as the older woman cried for the lost lives of the children left behind.

"What were those things?" Fred pointed to their clear sky and his face was covered in soot but you could see the fear.

"They were aliens!" Percy said from behind and everyone turned to him with wide eyes.

"Percy?" Molly whispered.

"It's true! We've been keeping track of it for the past five hours. Earlier an object crash landed in China and not even ten minutes later, a army of creatures came from said object and began…. Vaporizing muggles! The ministry has had cover on it since they're working with the government. We naturally sent in a large group of well trained wizards to take care of it. But their magic had hardly any effect on the creatures! Killing curses don't work, neither do binding spells. They repel strong magic but were effected by tactical magic." He said with a shaky voice.

"Aliens? You can't be serious! Alien's don't exist!" Harry said in shock.

"Really Harry? Four years ago you didn't even believe in magic! What makes this so outlandish?" Hermione snapped to Harry who was shocked and became speechless.

"Can we just get an army of wizards to help?" Bill asked as he held his fiancé Fleur.

"We tried… But then ships began appearing everywhere! Scotland, Egypt, hell even London! America had taken military action and diploid fighter jets but nothing affects these things! They took out half of the Ministries best fighters with a simple machine! It wasn't until it disappeared in Scotland that we knew it was headed for Hogwarts. We called and warned the teachers to form the barrier…. But we were to late to save everyone else" Percy lowered his head and Minerva choked on a sob.

"What do we do?' Molly asked as she looked around to her family in a desperate attempt of an answer.

"We hide and figure out how to beat them! Dad is in Paris with more of the ministry, fighting off another ship." Percy turned and began to head to the house as everyone followed.

Molly made food to keep her hands busy while Minerva sat at the table with a cup of tea and used her wand to keep it warm even though her sips were small, it soothed her somewhat.

Bill, and Charlie went on patrols of the ground to be safe while Fleur and Ginny were upstairs talking. Ron and Harry were in the corner of the living room whispering to each other and talking. Hermione was once again sitting between the twins on the couch as they asked her how she was doing. That night everyone slept in their beds while Hermione and Minerva took the couches downstairs. All was quiet in the burrow until the floo network light up and a screaming Arthur came threw.

Hermione and McGonagall awoke in fright at the sight of a bloody and injured Arthur Weasley. Within seconds the while house was abuzz with Weasley's tending to their father.

"Dad what happened?" Ginny cried from the back.

"Charlie get me some rags" Molly called to her son in fear as she saw an open wound on his chest.

"Arthur what is going on?" McGonagall asked.

"Calm down! Everyone!" Arthur shouted and the silence that covered the room was so thick.

"Now listen and listen good! The ministry has fallen… The order of the phoenix has failed as well and many members have gone into hiding. Paris has been taken over as well as South Africa. The creatures known as the Trax are abducting muggles, for what we don't know, but they are tracking down all magical beings and eliminating them. We need to pack up the essentials and leave. I have a place for us to go but we need to leave in ten minutes." He said and no one moved or spoke when he finished.

"Well GO!" He called and it was like the starting gun because Molly flew off with her wand up and opening cabinets and doors.

"Everyone go pack clothes and essentials, Minerva, Hermione, you two help me pack food and equipment!" Molly ran to the pantry and it flew open as spices and jars of food floated out. She had a magical suitcase and the jars began floating down into it but it never got full. Molly tossed Hermione a sack and told her to go to the cellar downstairs to collect the apples and corn. Minerva began floating pots and pans into another suitcase.

"Ginny pack a bag for me to!" Molly cried.

As Hermione was down in the cellar she had crates upon crates of food float into the sack and she tried to steady her shaking hands.

"Hermione?" Fred asked from the opening and she jumped again.

"That's the second time you've done that" She chided and he smiled for the first time since it all happened.

"Hermione are you ok?" Fred asked.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Hermione changed the subject and Fred held up a satchel with a smile.

"Most of my stuff was at Hogwarts but I have enough. George is getting the rest" Fred moved and helped her load the rest of the cellar into the satchel and she shook her head.

"What if my parents are gone? Arthur said they're taking muggles… maybe that's why McGonagall couldn't send me home." Hermione hitched her breathing and Fred pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mione… it's going to be fine, I'm sure they are safe and waiting for you somewhere" He said.

"No… They're gone" Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and Fred hugged her tighter.

"The only people that loved me and protected me are gone… I have no one Fred" Hermione sobbed and he felt his heart break.

"Hermione I promise you.. I will watch out for you until we find your parents." He pulled away and looked at her directly in the eye and she almost hitched a breath at that look.

"But what if we never-" She started but he put a finger to her lips.

"Until we find them… You and me.. We will be inseparable" He whispered.

"L-like you and G-george?" Hermione felt warmth fill her body and Fred smiled softly.

"Yes… like me and George" He kissed her forehead and led her back upstairs where everyone was ready.

"Ok everyone grab onto the port key, it'll take us there" Arthur pointed to a large clay bowl on the table.

"It'll break once were threw so no one can follow so don't get left behind" He said in an ominous tone.

Once everyone had a hold of it they all looked around the burrow that had been their home their whole lives and Molly let a tear fall as they were squeezed threw the port hole.

The key took them to a camp that the left over ministry officials had set up after the ministry fell. Survivors were welcomed as they hoped for larger numbers. Once there they set up camp and waited. A week past and Fred and Hermione had grown closer as well as George who accepted the bushy haired girl as a second sister. They got word of Japan falling and Hawaii next. The camp was hidden by a spell from the ships flying in the sky, so everyone was given order's of no powerful spells or it might alert them of their presence. Hermione was washing some dishes out behind the tent when Harry and Ron came to her with their arms crossed.

"Hermione we need to talk" Ron said as if he were official and important. Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Fine.. Talk" Hermione scrubbed a pan with the wool brush.

"You've been hanging out with Fred and George to much. We're wondering what makes you think they want you hanging off them? They wouldn't even let me in the tree fort as kids! But they'll welcome you with open arms? No way" Ron said with a roll of the eyes.

"What we mean to say Hermione… is you hardly talk to us… not since this all happened… We just-" Harry started but Hermione slammed down the pan and glared at them.

"Why I don't talk to you? I was fed up with the treatment I was receiving from you both! I did your homework, I earned you points! I even mended your bloody robes whenever you tore them! Did I ever get so much as a thank you? No you rush off all excited on getting out of not doing a difficult task! Well not anymore! Either you both start treating me like a friend! Like an actual friend or we don't! Just civil acquaintances! Now give me space before I end up saying something that will really sting!" She threw down the scrubber and walked past them to the tents where Fred and George were sitting, looking at a map. Both of them looked up to see Mione walking towards them and both smiled.

"Evening Mione" George nodded.

"Whats wrong?" Fred stood and noticed instantly the look on her face.

"I just- Can I have a hug?" Hermione whispered and Fred slowly smiled and held his arms out which Hermione lunged into and he hugged her tightly.

"Aw don't leave me out!" George went on Hermione's other side and hugged her as well. The three laughed as they swayed from the impact of Georges body.

"No one get's left out. It's the three of us" Fred said, tightening the hug.

"Together" Hermione whispered, feeling like she belonged for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

"Surviving" George finished and the three of them looked to each other.

*******3 Years Later**********

/~~~~~End Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\

A.N: AHHHH so whatcha think? I know its pretty AU but It's an idea that hit me a long time ago! I love apocalypse fic ideas! So I hope you enjoyed it to! MAJOR fremione in the next chapter so STAY TUNED!

Reviews are welcomes and I love everyone for reading! Thanks!

Chow!


End file.
